


HCs. Cruise ship debacle

by SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Headcanon, M/M, Meta, Pre-Slash, Pretending to Be Gay, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: They go on a cruise with a theme they weren't aware of prior to boarding.





	HCs. Cruise ship debacle

  * Richie decides he’s going to take each of the Losers on some kind of trip, just the two of them.
  * So he starts saving his money up (eventually has enough to hit Eddie up first.)
  * [Technically, Bev would be a better candidate for the ~cruise vacation, but she’d be even better for the backpacking one, so Eddie gets to be the cruise!guy.]
  * They arrive at the ship and everything is fine; when they get to their room, “Uh… Why’s there only one bed, Richie?” - they’ve shared a bed before, what’s the big deal? “I _guess_.” So they unpack their clothes into the tone wardrobe, Eddie wondering how fast it’s gonna take them to get on each other’s nerves.
  * When they get upstairs for the lunch buffet, it soon becomes obvious that not only do most of the people on board very obviously have a same-sex partner, but they think Eddie and Richie are a couple, too.


  * Richie whispers to himself, “That’s the last time I use _that_ dodgy travel agent.”
  * “ _What_? That’s the last time you plan anything by yourself, **ever**.”
  * Not only that, but Eddie also pulls Richie away from the food by the scruff of his shirt to say, “We are not lying to these people. We are telling them the _truth_.”
  * “No! Eds, c’mon! They’ll kick us off if we tell them we’re not together! Just pretend. It’s only a little while, and… anyway the trip is _non-refundable_. It’ll be fun. Sort of.”
  * Eddie knows Richie worked his ass off to save the amount of money it took to book such a cruise. That part of him wants to relent.
  * But there’s a deeper, darker part of his brain that’s scared (not because of the gut reaction he has to tell everyone he’s not gay - not that there’s anything wrong with that - and not even because he hates liars and would definitely rather _not_ be one, himself - but) because… he already has feelings for Richie.
  * And if he has to ‘pretend’ to have those (actual) feelings for Richie, then what in the hell is going to stop him from genuinely acting on said feelings.
  * He’s going to get his heart broken. He can feel it. Everything’s going to come to the forefront, and he’s gonna fall even more in love with Richie. In love with the idea of _being with_ Richie. And it’s going to be horrible when he has to stop. 
  * Richie wants this cruise so badly, though… And Eddie can’t help but want to make him happy.
  * So begrudgingly he agrees.
  * And at first he refuses to reciprocate any of Richie’s attempts at making it look like they were _meant_ to be on this gay cruise with all these rad, gay couples.
  * Even though he and Richie have touched a million times, the first time Richie touches him - really touches him - in front of everyone, Eddie’s brain revolts because it’s now _supposed_ to be romantic. And he is fucking **screwed**. ([@okayrichie](https://tmblr.co/mCE-M5X3g3ejGb4H92kj_ag) and myself)
  * Eddie tries to book activities by himself.
  * Trying to avoid giving way to all these amped up emotions and the urges that come with them.
  * But almost everything is focused on reinforcing the couple dynamic of the cruise.
  * And Richie pouts at him every time Eddie goes off without him.
  * Like what the fuck did Eddie do to deserve this kind of torture?
  * So Eddie’ll just heave a sigh, and stick out his hand, like ‘Just take it.’ “Let’s go ya big baby. Jesus.” ([@okayrichie](https://tmblr.co/mCE-M5X3g3ejGb4H92kj_ag))
  * Eventually he just lets everything happen.
  * Still, he finds it almost impossible not to turn bright red every time someone on board mentions what a _cute_ couple they are. Or that they can tell how much they **love** each other.
  * But Richie is **basking** in it, soaking it all up. “Yeah I know. Aren’t we just the _cutest_?”
  * He’s purchased all of the couple shirts from the souvenir shop and wears them on the daily, even if Eddie refuses. (Although by the time lunch rolls around, he has usually worn Eddie down to agreeing to wear it. “For an hour. _One_. Hour.”
  * And Richie _loves_ telling everyone about how they’re childhood sweethearts, every time someone asks how they met. Rattles off legitimate memories he has of them, that make Eddie blush so hard people must think he hasn’t been religiously applying sunscreen.



**Bonus:**

• By the end of the cruise, they’re standing in front of the Notary Public captain, getting married at sea.


End file.
